Kidnapped
by Toxic-Plasma
Summary: What happens when Mello is suddenly kidnapped by BB for some revenge scheme? rated M for lemon in later chapters, blood and language.


How the blond known as Mello came to be handcuffed to a stranger known as Beyond's bed was surprisingly a rather simple tale. Just like the other kids at the orphanage he called home he was outside enjoying the summer sun with his friend who of course like always was playing some sort of hand held video game. Little did they know one of the first kids to live at Wammy's had been watching them as well as Near since the three were the top kids at Wammy's. Back when he lived at Wammy's he went by the name Backup or B for short. Now he went by his real name Beyond Birthday, Beyond, B, or BB for short. The tall, red eyed, raven haired man planned to start his plan on that very day. However of course the top kid was out of reach inside playing with his puzzle and Beyond really had no interest in going inside. Not to mention that the second and third where nearing the bush he was hiding int. It probably wouldn't be as much a rise as he wanted but it should still work. The only thing in his way was the red head. However he had two rags drenched in some knock out drug which should easily take care of both of them then he'd just gather up the blond and leave the other asleep on the ground to be found by the staff or other kids at the orphanage. Beyond waited till they were in front of the bush before jumping out behind them as silently as he could. Quickly before the two could react he pulled both of them into a tight grip as he put the rag over both their mouths and noses at the same time.

Mello's eyes widened and he struggled to get away from his captor. He recognized the smell of the knock out drug as he felt himself becoming light headed. B stood, holding both the squirming boys firm as he waited for the drug to take over. The red head was the first to start reacting to it, his squirming starting to become weaker the same soon happening to the blond as he clawed and pulled on the man's hand in an attempt to get the rag away from his face. After not to long both boys had stopped struggling, the only thing keeping them from falling to the ground was Beyond's grip on them. Slowly he moved down, laying the two boys on the ground gently. After that he ignored the red head, picking up Mello he tossed him over his shoulder and disappeared into the trees and bushes before someone saw him.

He'd wasted no time in getting back to his place, he took the trees and back routes to avoid any unwanted attention or eyes seeing him. Not that Mello knew any of this though. After being jumped from behind and knocked out was waking up in a dark room, his head feeling heavy. Upon trying to sit up he found he was tied to the bed, his arms spread out to the sides of him and tied to the bed posts. He soon found his legs were tied very much the same way. He was covered up with a blanket but it didn't keep him from noticing he was shirtless, pantless and boxerless. He heard a deep, dark laugh from somewhere within the room. He flinched a little, slightly startle as a dim light turned on, illuminating the room with it's dim glow. Out of the shadows walked a figure that made Mello's eyes widen in shock. Near the bed stood the tall, hunched figure of a raven haired man he quickly recognized or thought he did at first. The man wore a baggy, white long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans, his hair was short, black and a mess. He would have been the spitting image of Mello's idol L if not for his blood red eyes.

"L?" Mello asked, confusion in his voice.

"Nope. I'm not L Mello."

"Who are you? Untie me from this bed right now or else you'll be sorry. Kidnapping is against the law."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can do that. I need you for some things. You have rather long hair. I wonder how soft it is…" the man pondered, reaching forward to touch the blond's hair. Mello growled and snapped at the man's hand, trying to bite it which caused the man to pull his hand away. "It's rude to bite people while they're being nice."

"It's rude to kidnap people but that didn't stop you from doing it. Now I'll ask one last time nicely. Who are you?"

"Beyond Birthday. But you can call me Beyond, B, or BB for short." He said before a evil grin slowly spread over his face. "Or master."

"What? Are you out of your fucking mind? Never in a million years will I call you master." Mello growled, giving Beyond his best death glare. Beyond laughed, a dark, evil laugh that would of chilled most to their very core.

"We shall see little one, we shall see." Beyond said, walking back into the shadows and out of Mello's sight.

Mello could hear the sound of metal being clanked against other metal as things were picked up and put down. After a minute Beyond came back in his hand he held a large, sharp knife in his other hand he held a syringe filled with something which Mello had no clue what it was. He growled and struggled, pulling at the ropes which had him bound to the bed.

"Are you ready to beg for mercy?"

"Never you sick fuck!" the blond yelled, spitting at the man.

Beyond simply laughed and walked forward. "Oh you will be I promise you that."


End file.
